Everlasting
by KimSunRi
Summary: Hyukjae tau hidup pasti akan berubah. Namun ada satu hal yang ia yakini tidak akan pernah berubah selamanya "Aku akan selalu ada bersamamu. Lee Hyukjae akan selalu mencintaimu." Eunhae oneshot! New author


Title : Everlasting

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't!

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Non!AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae

Cast :

Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae

Sekali lagi ini YAOI(meski romance bukan inti ceritanya) bagi yang kurang suka diharap tidak membaca. Dan jangan bash couple maupun character yang ada di cerita.

(Inspired by Sukira/Super Junior Kiss The Radio broadcast pada 20 July 2012 lalu. Fic ini awalnya kubuat dalam bahasa inggris, karna mo masuk FFN ku rombak ulang jadi bahasa indo)

Enjoy!

.

.:Everlasting:.

**Author's POV**

[00:15 a.m KST, Seoul, 20th July 2012]

Sukira, atau 'Super Junior Kiss The Radio' hari ini telah selesai. Kedua DJ yaitu Sungmin dan Ryeowook juga sudah meninggalkan studio rekaman, disertai dengan tamu hari itu yang kebetulan adalah para anggota Super Junior sendiri. Hari ini adalah hari yang amat panjang untuk mereka semua, dimana mereka menghadiri Music Bank sore harinya, bahkan memenangkannya.

Studio rekaman tersebut amatlah sepi. Kebanyakan _staff_ yang ada sudah meninggalkan tempat itu. Adapun _staff_ yang tersisa, tidak di dalam tempat rekaman. Namun begitu sebenarnya masih ada satu orang yang berdiri di dalam studio dalam keheningan. Ia mengenakan kemeja bermotif kotak-kotak kemerah-unguan yang tidak dikancingkan, menampilkan kaus putih polos di dalamnya.

Ia hanya berdiri disana dalam diam. Matanya menatap tanpa berkedip kepada sebuah kursi. Kursi untuk DJ Sukira, yang kini dimiliki oleh sang _eternal magnae_ Ryeowook. Perlahan ia mengangkat jemari nya. Ia menyentuh sandaran kursi tersebut, perlahan menelusurinya dengan jemari panjang itu. Kedua bola matanya menunjukkan emosi yang dalam.

Senyuman lembut namun pahit menghiasi bibirnya. Ia terdiam seperti itu selama beberapa waktu yang ia sendiri tidak sadari. Seakan-akan waktu berhenti disekitarnya. Ia terlarut dalam pemikiran. Mengenang masa-masa yang telah berlalu. Pandangannya lalu beralih kepada _DJ mic_, yang bentuknya lain dengan _mic_ untuk para tamu.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Tubuhnya kaku sesaat, tapi segera kembali rileks saat merasakan kehangatan yang amat familier tersebut. Ia tersenyum dan menggenggam lengan itu dengan lembut, mengelusnya perlahan.

"Hae… Kita di tempat umum…" bisiknya.

"Semua sudah di luar kok, jangan khawatir. Tidak ada yang bisa melihat kita…" balas orang tersebut dalam gumaman.

Ia hanya mengangguk singkat. Tanpa melepaskan pelukan orang tersebut, ia melanjutkan kegiatannya menatapi kursi kosong itu. Ia merasa orang di belakangnya, Donghae, bersandar pada punggungnya dengan nyaman.

"Kenapa kau masih disini, Hyukkie?" Tanya Donghae sambil menggumam.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Hyukjae menjawab sambil tersenyum singkat.

"Teukie-_hyung_ dan yang lainnya sudah pergi duluan. Aku menyuruh mereka untuk meninggalkan kita disini. Aku juga meminta mereka untuk meningkalkan satu mobil agar kita bisa kembali bersama nanti."

Hyukjae mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung akan kalimat Donghae tersebut. Ia menengok sedikit kebalik punggungnya, untuk melihat sang _namja_ berambut _brunette_ itu yang masih bersandar padanya dengan nyaman. Meski dengan mata tertutup, Donghae dapat mengetahui ekspresi bingung yang diberikan Hyukjae padanya.

"Kau membutuhkan sedikit lagi waktu disini, bukan begitu?"

Hyukjae terpaku sesat, sebelum senyuman hangat penuh sayang terkembang di wajahnya lagi, "Kau mengenalku amat baik, hae-_yah_."

Donghae tersenyum lebar, menampilkan gigi nya yang putih dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia berjalan dengan riang ke arah kursi yang sedari tadi di tatap oleh Hyukjae. Ia menariknya menjauhi meja sedikit, mempersilahkan Hyukjae untuk duduk disana. Hyukjae terkekeh sebelum duduk dengan nyaman. Kemudian Donghae tersenyum dan duduk di kursi sebelahnya, yang kini dimiliki oleh Sungmin.

Hyukjae duduk bersandar pada kursi tersebut. Ia terlihat amat tenang dan nyaman. Sebersit kerinduan terlihat di sorot matanya. Ia menepuk-nepuk kedua tempat sandaran tangan pada kursi itu. Kemudian mulai memperhatikan, meraba dan memeriksa _DJ mic_ di meja hadapannya. Ia larut dalam dunianya sendiri sementara Donghae masih memperhatikannya dengan senyuman malaikat khas miliknya.

Dalam beberapa waktu Donghae terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hyukjae. Sampai Hyukjae akhirnya berhenti dan menghela napas panjang. Sorot matanya menunjukkan kesedihan.

"Aku amat merindukan ini…" bisiknya lirih. Donghae terdiam, mengetahui bahwa Hyukjae tidak membutuhkan kata-kata untuk saat ini.

"Kembali ada disini adalah… sesuatu yang kutunggu. Tetapi duduk di kursi tamu disana terasa amat berbeda dibanding duduk disini. Meski kursi tersebut hanya berjarak tiga meter jauhnya."

Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kursi tamu yang ia duduki malam tadi saat siaran. Ia ingat bagaimana ia terus tersenyum, tertawa, dan bercanda bersama Shindong dan Leeteuk saat siaran berlangsung. Tapi sebagian hatinya tau bahwa itu sebagian palsu. Mungkin Leeteuk juga begitu. Ia merindukan duduk disini, di tempat yang ia selalu duduki setiap malam selama lima tahun penuh sebagai DJ.

Sukira telah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya. Ia melewati banyak sekali hal dalam malam-malam tersebut. Ia ingat bagaimana ia terjaga hingga larut malam, hanya untuk merekam lagu ulang tahun Leeteuk ciptaannya. Dan bagaimana saat siaran esok harinya ia memutar lagu itu, membuat sang _leader_ menangis terharu. Ia ingat bagaimana mereka berdua mengumumkan lewat siaran, meminta guru-guru mereka jaman sekolah untuk mengirimkan komentar soal mereka berdua saat masa sekolah dulu. Dan betapa banyaknya komentar yang masuk menceritakan kehidupan sekolahnya dulu, bersama sahabat masa kecilnya Xiah Junsu.

Ia ingat setiap lelucon yang ia tertawai bersama Leeteuk, juga tarian-tarian dari berbagai artis yang mereka tarikan bersama pada saat siaran. Apalagi saat mereka menyanyikan secara _live_ lagu dari berbagai macam bahasa yang menjadi amat konyol. Ia ingat setiap cerita yang diceritakan olehnya dan Leeteuk, entah itu soal keluarga mereka, para anggota mereka, teman-teman, _show_, masa _training_, segalanya. Ia ingat setiap kali ada penelpon misteri, dan bagaimana ia langsung tersenyum lebar menunjukkan gusinya saat mengenali suara Donghae bahkan sebelum ia menyebutkan namanya.

Ia ingat saat Leeteuk sakit, sehingga Donghae menggantikannya untuk menjadi DJ dan mereka berdua bertengkar kecil karena Donghae mencuri susu _strawberry_ miliknya. Ia ingat saat Leeteuk datang membawa sekantung besar makanan dari _fans_ mereka, dan ia tidak bisa membuka bungkusnya sehingga terpaksa melakukan _aegyo_ untuk membujuk Leeteuk membukakan bungkus tersebut. Atau saat ia dan Leeteuk mencoba menirukan gaya menyanyi Yesung, tetapi malah berakhir mempermalukan diri mereka sendiri.

Setiap kejadian simpel tersebut amatlah spesial. Hyukjae begitu menghargai saat-saat tersebut. Tetapi sekarang, meski ia masih memiliki memori indah tersebut, ia tidak akan bisa kembali ke saat-saat itu. Ia tidak bisa lagi duduk di kursi ini dan berceloteh sepuasnya ke _mic_ ini. Ia tidak bisa lagi menari mengikuti musik yang ada dan menertawakan Leeteuk yang terjatuh dari kursinya. Ia tidak bisa lagi memberikan _kiss_ penutup dari Kiss The Radio.

*puk…*

Lamunan Hyukjae terpecah. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Donghae sedang mengelus pelan bahuya sambil memberinya tatapan khawatir. Hyukjae tersenyum, dan perlahan menarik Donghae kedalam rangkulannya. Donghae bersandar pada bahunya seperti yang sehari ini ia lakukan, kedua bangku mereka berdempet satu sama lain. Donghae tidak mengatakan apapun. Tetapi itu sudah cukup untuk memberikan ketenangan untuk Hyukjae.

"Dari awal aku tau ini akan berakhir. Tetapi kemudian aku menyukai hal ini begitu dalam… Sehingga sulit rasanya melepasnya. Di hari terakhir siaran aku terus menangis, berpikir bahwa berhenti melakukan hal ini akan mengubah hidupku. Ternyata benar. Selama hari-hari pertama, bahkan minggu-minggu pertama aneh rasanya berada dalam kamarku sendiri saat tengah malam tanpa ada hal untuk kukerjakan. Atau berada di tempat lain sedang bekerja, atau di mobil mendengarkan suara yang bukan milikku atau milik Teukie-_hyung_ melalui radio."

Hyukjae menghela napasnya, menahan air matanya agar tidak kembali mengalir keluar dan tersenyum. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut brunette halus milik Donghae, menghirup wangi vanilla yang sangat ia sukai. Entah bagaimana wangi tersebut selalu berhasil membuatnya tenang. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan.

"Tapi kemudian aku menyadari aku harus berjalan maju. Hidup berubah, dan aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Sebanyak apapun aku mengharapkan segala sesuatu akan tetap sama, cepat atau lambat hal itu pasti berubah. Hidup harus terus berjalan, tanpa mempedulikan jika aku menginginkannya atau tidak. Tapi tidak ada gunanya untuk tetap tinggal di belakang."

Donghae terdiam, masih dalam pelukannya. Dan Hyukjae sekali lagi menghirup wangi nya dan menghela napas panjang dalam kelegaan, juga rasa puas. "Lambat laun semua akan datang dan pergi. Dan aku menyadari tidak seharusnya aku menangisi sesuatu yang telah berlalu. Sebaliknya aku harus tersenyum, karena hal itu telah terjadi. Semua yang telah terjadi hingga sekarang adalah berkah untukku. Sukira, Dream Team, Star King, semua pengalaman yang telah lewat tersebut berharga. Dan aku berterimakasih pada Super Junior untuk itu."

Senyuman terkembang di bibir Hyukjae. Tetapi ia merasakan Donghae menggenggam kaus depannya lebih erat dalam pelukannya. Senyumannya berubah menjadi renggutan karena heran. Ia mendengar Donghae menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak dapat ia dengar. Saat ia memintanya untuk mengulangnya, Donghae mengulang dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Akankah… Super Junior juga berakhir suatu hari nanti…?"

Agaknya Hyukjae terkejut dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Ia merasakan Donghae berubah sedikit tegang dalam pelukannya dan gemetar. Donghae pasti jadi berpikir banyak akibat perkataannya, dan kini ada di ambang tangis. Mereka berdua memang terkenal sebagai _member_ yang paling gampang menitikkan air mata. Hyukjae cepat-cepat mengelus lembut rambut Donghae dan mengangkat wajahnya, membuat mereka saling bertatapan.

"Tidak. Tidak akan berakhir," Hyukjae menyatakan tanpa keraguan.

"T-Tapi… Kau tau kan ini harus berakhir… suatu hari nanti…" Donghae menggumam dengan pahit.

Hyukjae mencium kedua kelopak matanya dengan lembut, sebelum melepaskan rangkulannya membuat Donghae terkejut. Kemudian Hyukjae bangkit berdiri, membuat Donghae menatapnya dengan bingung. Ia tersenyum dan merentangkan kedua tangannya di udara lebar-lebar.

"Kau benar. Suatu hari gaya hidup yang kita jalani ini akan berakhir."

Sebelum Donghae sempat mengatakan apapun, Hyukjae dengan cepat memotongnya. Ia menutup mata seakan menunjukkan bahwa ia amat serius dengan segala perkataan yang akan diucapkannya.

"Suatu hari kita tidak akan jadi seperti diri kita sekarang. Suatu saat hidup diatas panggung dengan lampu sorot di sekitar kita akan memudar. Semua akan berubah. Aku tidak akan lagi jadi Eunhyuk sang _Dancing Machine_."

Hyukjae membuka matanya, membiarkan kedua tangannya kembali terjatuh ke sisi tubuhnya. Ia menatap Donghae dengan lembut, penuh akan kasih sayang.

"Aku hanya akan menjadi Lee Hyukjae, si manusia biasa. Tetapi Donghae, meskipun ini semua telah berakhir… Meskipun kita bukan lagi idola… Kita akan tetap menjadi seorang Super Junior di dalam hati kita. Begitu juga dengan jutaan E.L.F diluar sana."

Hyukjae berjalan kembali ke hadapan Donghae, menangkup kedua pipinya dengan lembut dan tersenyum, "Ikatan yang kita miliki diantara Super Junior tidak akan pernah hilang. Kita bisa saja memulai ini semua dengan agak keras, bahkan ada yang saling membenci awalnya. Namun kita berhasil melewati semuanya, dan kini kita adalah keluarga. Dengan ikatan yang kuat melampaui apapun, kita berhasil melewati masa-masa sulit bersama. Tiap tangisan, tawa, senyuman, kita lewati bersama…"

Sesaat wajah Hyukjae berubah sendu, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lagi, "Meski ada beberapa diantara kita yang tidak bisa berada bersama kita sekarang, mereka tetaplah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubah itu. Super Junior tau itu. E.L.F juga tau akan hal itu dan mempercayainya. Perasaan dan cinta ini yang bernama Super Junior itu abadi, dan dimaksudkan untuk ada sampai kapanpun…"

Hyukjae merunduk sedikit, mencium rambut Donghae dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kemudian ia melanjutkan sambil menatap dalam sepasang mata yang selalu berhasil membuatnya jatuh dalam cinta sekali lagi.

"Dan jangan lupa… Kita. Kita tidak akan berpisah apapun yang terjadi. Kita telah berjanji bukan? Aku akan selalu ada bersamamu. Lee Hyukjae akan selalu mencintaimu. Kau adalah segalanya untukku, dan akan selalu begitu. Sama seperti saat kau mengatakan Super Junior adalah segalanya untukmu di siaran tadi. Dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah, **selamanya..**."

Ia menyatakan dengan penuh kelembutan di matanya. Donghae tersenyum, senyuman malaikat miliknya dan memeluk Hyukjae tanpa berdiri. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya itu. Hyukjae balas memeluknya dan mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut lagi.

Semua perasaan takut yang semula hinggap di hati Donghae telah terhapus dengan mudahnya. Hyukjae amat memahami apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Ia menutup matanya, dalam hatinya berterimakasih akan semua yang ia miliki sekarang.

Donghae amat bersyukur. Ia memiliki keluarga yang selalu mendukungnya. Super Junior, E.L.F, ibunya, ayahnya di atas sana, Donghwa, teman-temannya, dan rekan kerjanya. Tetapi yang paling penting, belahan jiwa yang amat dicintainya. Orang yang ia percayai akan selalu bersamanya hingga akhir hidupnya.

"_Saranghae_… Hyukkie…" gumamnya.

"_Nado_ hae… _Nado saranghae_…"

Keduanya menikmati keheningan yang nyaman diantara mereka malam itu. Tanpa kata-kata lebih lanjut, mereka berada dalam ketenangan.

Suatu hari, lampu panggung ini akan padam.

Tirai panggung akan tertutup.

Pertunjukan akan berakhir.

Tetapi kenangan, perasaan, dan ikatan ini tidak akan pernah hilang selamanya.

It's everlasting.

That's why we're called Everlasting Friends.

**.**

**-Fin-**

****

Kritik dan Saran diterima :)

Dedicated to all ELFs and EHS out there. Maaf kalau mengecewakan saya masih newbie ._.

Oh iya banyak momen-momen yang disebutkan diambil dari kejadian nyata, boleh tanya kalau ada yang penasaran :3


End file.
